Kakashi's Handbook
by GaaSakuforever
Summary: What happens when Kakasahi finish's his favourite series icha icha paradise and has a lot of time on his hands? PAIRINGS INCLUDING Gaasaku, ShikaTema, and much more...
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi's Handbook,

Scroll one

Kakashi had just finished his favorite book 'Make out Paradise' by Pervy Sage as Naruto refers to him. Anyway he was very bored and decided to make his own book. The only thing though is he needed info, he spotted to familiar faces coming in the distance.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here, I thought you had a date with Anko-chan"

Sakura said.

"Don't tell me you were dumped by her after just two days" Naruto said trying to get in on the action.

"Naruto, she did not dump me it's just that we broke up."

"Huh, now you're confusing me, but still you got D-U-M-P-E-D."

"No wonder Anko-chan was acting fiercer than usual" she said, "Kakashi-sensei you better get back together,"

"Huh" Kakashi said, "We just broke…" he stopped that sentence when he saw fire in Sakura's eyes and a fist clenching at him.

"Why is something wrong?"

"Thanks to you Anko-chan has been in my house almost 24-7 giving me orders and controlling my life."

"Do you really think that's my fault, Sakura?"

She nodded her head with two puffs of smoke coming out of her nose.

Kakashi could sense himself being in danger and since he made a mess of things and was slowly being backed to a tree, he used Sakura's weakness 'Gaara'.

"Look Sakura-chan, Lord Gaara is approaching."

"Huh really" she turned and Kakashi poofed away leaving a note that read, 'Psyche'. Now you could see the veins on her forehead multiplied.

"**KA-KA-SHI- SEN-SEI YOU #$- BAKA**" she roared in one single breath.

"Got out of there just in time, whew" Kakashi said in a tree a couple hundred meters away.

"I probably shouldn't have told them that we broke up" nodding but stopped when he noticed Anko was behind him.

"Hi Anko-chan,"

"Hey, what's up with them?"

"They're trying to kill me" Kakashi said bearing a smile.

"How nice," Anko said smirking.

"Anko-chan don't be like that"

"Like what?" she said smiling, like she wanted to kill him.

"Anko," Kakashi said in a serious voice and gazing into her eyes.

She then put on a serious face to listen to what important thing Kakashi was about to tell her.

"I'm going to write a book, want to join me?"

She flipped upside down with her feet twitching in the air,

"What the #$, Kakashi you idiot I thought you were going to say something serious."

"Come on Anko-chan" he whimpered, making an one eye puppy dog look that he knew Anko could not say no to. "We get to bother Naruto, Sakura and a lot more"

"Hm, I guess that would be pretty interesting"

"So I'll take that as a yes"

"What's the book about?"

"Everyone"

"Fine, but anything pervy or weird count me out."

-----------------

Authors note,

Hope u enjoyed reading as much as I wrote it. Thank you for the support.

If you can write some reviews that would be appreciated. If you want to see something happen in the story write it in the reviews and I'll see what I can do. O'Kay


	2. Chapter 2

Scroll 2:

Kakashi took out some paper and a pen.

'First subject Sabaku no Gaara,' he whispered to Anko,

Anko nodded.

They spotted Gaara in the distance approaching,

"Kakashi what are you going to do?" Anko asked.

"I'm going to give him this book," he pulled out his favorite series 'Icha Icha Paradise" he then scribbled the name of the book and wrote 'How to get a girl to like you' then tossed it in front of the path that Gaara was on. Then they left so Gaara wouldn't feel their presence.

Gaara kept walking until he noticed a book on the ground, he opened the book to see if it had a name on it. But the name was scratched and difficult to make out. Gaara then read the title of the book, 'How to get a girl to like you'. At first he denied it then he couldn't help but read a couple pages.

'Maybe this will help me get Sakura to like me' he thought and read the book.

Meanwhile Kakashi took notes,

"I think were making progress," he told Anko.

"Whatever"

Gaara read the first chapter and threw the book on the ground.

"NO not my Icha Icha paradise book" he shouted.

Anko covered his mouth.

"Shut up or the gig is up"

Kakashi still whimpered and moaned at the sight of his favored possession being tossed like an insignificant item.

"Gawd what the hell did I ever see in you" Anko said.

"Anko that's mean"

"What now,"

"We'll it seemed he was interested in getting a girl, since he read the first chapter"

"How can you tell he read the first chapter?"

"Easy he had that look in his eye"

"What look?"

"You must be fan of Icha Icha paradise to be able to distinguish 'The LOOK'"

"You make no friggin sense,"

"Come on Anko-chan he's leaving; let's see the girl he likes"

"Hai,"

In the Hokage building Sakura had just finished organizing Tsunade's papers.

Gaara headed her way to the office.

"Long time no see, stranger" Sakura said to the approaching Gaara.

He managed a wave.

Behind the window hiding behind the walls, Kakashi-sensei and Anko just sat there listening in on the details.

"It seems the Kazekage has been drawn into the apprentice of Tsunade,"

"Yeah,"

"Good choice,"

"Why?"

"Anko when you're older I'll tell you."

"KAKASHI" Anko said with fiery rage.

"I'm kidding, calm down Anko-chan" he said hesitantly.

"What are you guys doing?" came a voice from behind him.

Shrills rolled up their backs.

"Jiraya don't sneak up on us like that." Kakashi said.

"Well were in the middle of getting info."

"For what?" Jiraya smirked.

"A book I'm righting on people I know."

"What about?"

"Were in the middle of research, look for yourself"

His perverted side took over,

"Can I help?"

"Sure" Kakashi said.

'I'm working with immature idiots' Anko thought shaking her head.

Anyway they went back to ears dropping,

"So Gaara-kun how long will you and Temari be in town,"

"A week and a half'

"Great you'll be here for the spring festival,"

Kakashi took notes with Jiraya:

Specimen(Gaara) is attracted to Hokage's apprentice(Sakura).

Gaara seems to be kinder around Sakura

Sakura tells him of (cherry blossom) festival.

"Hai,"

"That's great, oh Tsunade is expecting you isn't she"

He nodded,

"Alright talk to you later" she said, bowing out.

Meanwhile,

"Interesting isn't it Jiraya"

"Hai Kakashi-sensei you have good taste"

"Guys, sorry to break up whatever you were talking about but I will get some info from her friends"

"How are you going to do that Anko-chan?"

"Something you will never know" she said as she left.

"So she dumped you already?" Jiraya asked.

"Yeah she said I wasn't serious when she needed me to be."

"Woman" Jiraya replied with a grunt.

"Let's find our next subject"

"Who do you have in mind?"

-----

**Author's Note: **I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter I know it's short but I was busy with work so I'll try to make the next one better. Oh by the way thanks for the review very helpful. Bonus I will tell you the next subjects if you send me reviews that I promise. **GaaSakuforever ******


	3. Chapter 3

Scroll 3:

"Neji Hyuuga"

"Good choice," Jiraya said with as smirk on his face. "So what is so special about this Hyuuga?"

"You'll see when we arrive"

They arrived to find Neji on the training grounds with Ten-Ten. Ten-Ten was huffing and puffing with some scratch marks made visible on her arms. She then took out two scrolls and with a flash she was in the air with two seals consuming her as she threw the weapons.

'Neji wanted to try his newest technique that only Ten-Ten can help with' Kakashi found this hard to believe.

He took more notes in his note book,

'I guess it's time to try the oldest trick' he whispered.

'And what do you have in mind' Jiraya whispered back.

'Slip and kiss technique.'

'Classy' Jiraya whispered.

Out of nowhere Kakashi summoned a banana; he gave it to a monkey that now has decided to join the research team. With the skills from the monkey the banana was finished in less than 2 seconds. Next Kakashi gave the monkey orders.

In an instant the monkey threw the banana on cue and that made Ten-Ten slip. She slipped alright but not your regular slip. Just as she was about to send another set of daggers and etc. She slipped on the banana peel, and this time Neji hit her hard with his newest technique blood started coming out. Quickly he deactivated his Byakugan and rushed to her aid. But she got her-self up, she didn't want Neji to think that she was a weakling.

"Let's finish this" she said knowing she would soon reach her limit.

Neji did not notice that he had just injured her stomach and it was pretty badly injured to, he did not notice cause she seemed fine and he deactivated his Byakugan just when he hit her.

'Shoot' Kakashi said, 'Ten-ten you are making my research harder oh'well on to plan two' he whispered to Jiraya.

'Which is?' Jiraya asked.

'I was hoping you came up with one' Kakashi said rubbing the back at his head.

Jiraya pondered in his head trying to come up with an idea.

'Well we could make Neji hurt Ten-Ten so much that she will be carried by him to the hospital and maybe they'll take it from there' Jiraya said.

Kakashi nodded his head like if the subject were serious.

-----

Meanwhile Anko went to get info on Hinata and Naruto.

Hinata and Naruto were at the Ramen shop, like Anko suspected.

'Hmm' she started thinking, a plan started to form in her head.

She pulled Naruto from his ramen,

You could here Naruto yell and shout.

"Hinata-chan, I need to borrow Naruto for a minute"

She nodded with a worried expression.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Anko-sensei" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up, baka I have news from the meds about Hinata"

"huh"

"Do you remember when she was hit harshly in the exams by Neji"

"Yeah, why"

"Well latest news that I received was that she is going to die in 3 weeks"

"What"

'hm he bought it' Anko said 'this is easier than taking Kakashi's perverted book.'

"Shut up do you want her to hear." She said covering his mouth, "Look Tsunade-sama told us not to tell her, we don't want her to do something drastic, so Tsunade ordered me to get you to tend to her until she dies, make her last few weeks happy, can you carry out this mission"

"Yes for Hinata I will do anything"

"That's what I wanted to here." Naruto headed back as Hinata went up to Anko.

"What's wrong Hinata-san" Anko asked.

"Is Naruto in trouble"

"Nope, I can't say it's a secret from Tsunade"

"Okay" she said and walked back into the ramen shop.

"Hinata, let's do something fun for a change"

Hinata's face turned red.

Meanwhile Anko hid on the roof top.

"Mission success" she said, then took some notes.

------

Notes:

Specimen: Naruto

Characteristics: Gullible, stupid,

Extra: Naruto believes that Hinata is actually going to die, Hinata has no clue what's going on.

Plan: Get Naruto to fall in love with Hinata. (Maybe)

-------

Back to Kakashi and his specimens.

Ten-Ten fell down and didn't get back up; she reached her limit with the hit she received the hit. Just like Kakashi and Jiraya's plan was going as planned.

Neji called out Ten-Ten's name plenty of times but she did not even flinch. He turned on his Byakugan to find out no chakra signal. Alarmed he picks his team mate up and carried her bridal style to the Hospital or…

Kakashi and Jiraya followed behind carefully.

Meanwhile Gaara just came out of his meeting with Tsunade. He spotted Sakura pilling work and filling some files in the filing cabinet. She looked up to see Gaara just came out.

"How was the meeting" she said.

"Fine"

She smiled there just about conversation was about to start when Neji comes busting through the door with the motionless Ten-Ten.

Sakura ran to him.

"What happened?"

"We were training and she…" he was stopped by Sakura. They placed her in the chair. Sakura took of her glove off, quickly examining Ten-Ten's pulse. She let some chakra flow into Ten-Ten's body. Sakura turned to face Neji.

"She'll be alright, it looks like the massive blow she received in her stomach affected her limit, she's just exhausted. Neji-san please take her to the hospital I'll be there shortly to check up on her.

Gaara was impressed by her skill, he knew she was training under Tsunade but her fast movements and anticipations were incredible. She placed her glove back on.

-----

Meanwhile Anko was moving onto her next topic.

Shikamaru and Temari

-------

Anyway Kakashi gathered more info on Gaara and Sakura while Jiraya followed Neji and Ten-Ten.

"So" Sakura stated.

Kakashi heard, 'I need to move things faster' he thought to himself 'never know when he'll be back'

"So Kankuro didn't come this time."

"No he is on a mission with Baki-sensei"

Awkward silence.

"Haruno-san, would you like to get lunch with me"

Kakashi taking more notes, 'hm looks like he read the third page well' he said, getting ready for her response.

-------

**Author's note:** Konnichi wa every one I am happy to finish this chapter and I am glad to be receiving some reviews please keep the reviews coming and I will take some requests.

Gomen for the delays of updating.

Special thanks to the following:

1. AlaskenWildflower

2. InosBane

3. Sorcceress Lina Greywords

4. overlordofnobodies

**GaaSakuforever O.o**

Ja ne O.o

Oh by the way if you want me to update any of my stories just mention it I will see what I can do.


	4. Chapter 4

Scroll 4

Scroll 4

Recap

"So Kankuro didn't come this time."

"No he is on a mission with Baki-sensei"

Awkward silence.

"Haruno-san, would you like to get lunch with me"

Kakashi taking more notes, 'hm looks like he read the third page well' he said, getting ready for her response.

"Naruto invited me to lunch at Ichirku's" Sakura stated.

'Naruto you idiot out of all the days' Kakashi thought, "note to self: beat up Naruto for his stupidity"

Gaara's face looked kind of slumped.

"If you want you could join us for lunch" Sakura stated trying to be kind,

He nodded,

--

Mean while with Anko

'Let's see' she told herself then looked at Shikamaru and Temari's profile, which she got a hold of thanks to Shizune and Tsunade.

Flash Back--

"_Tsunade-sama,"_

"_Anko, what's up?"_

"_Well just helping some friends get some baka's to realize that they should be going out"_

"_Please do tell, let me know what I could do to help"_

"_Well we are trying to get Sakura and Gaara together, Knuckle head and Hinata, Lazy and Fan girl, and others as well"_

"_Who in 'we' do you mean?"_

"_Kakashi, Jiraya, and myself"_

"_Of course I would love to help especially Sakura, What is it you need"_

"_Info on the subjects"_

"_Shizune, bring me the files on Sakura, Gaara, Shikamaru, Temari, Hinata, Naruto and any other ninja that comes up"_

"_Hai" Shizune stated before walking out and retrieving the files._

_2 minutes later._

"_Here they are?"_

"_Anko who are you targeting"_

"_Well I just finished with Hinata and Naruto, I told him that Hinata has a few months to live and told him to stay with her"_

"_Alright" Tsunade agreed_

"_Jiraya has Ten-Ten and Neji covered"_

"_Kakashi has Sakura and Gaara covered"_

"_I'm on my way to Temari and Shikamaru" Anko said_

"_That leaves Ino, by the way Anko did you break up with Kakashi?" Tsunade asked_

"_Hai why?" Anko asked_

"_No reason"_

"_Shizune come with me we will go for Ino"_

"_Hai, but don't you have work"_

"_Let's call this a break"_

"_Fine but no Sake for a day"_

"_Fine" Tsunade stated while crossing her fingers behind her back._

"_Anko take the files to the others and give me Ino's"_

"_Hai"_

_Ten minutes after everything was sorted they went their separate ways, Anko took the files._

End of flash back.

"Guess I'll drop this with Kakashi," she stated then an idea came to her mind

Author's note: Gomen for the short chapter I will try to update often, but school starts tomorrow and knowing my evil teachers there is hell to pay. So talk to you later and please continue to R&R and Vote which story I should update next. Oki doki

Thanks to the following:

1. A Rose From You

2. AlaskenWildflower

3. InosBane

4. IGlompedYourRamen

5. snowpirate

6.a thousand cranes

7. darkcrystalwings

8.overlordofnobodies

Next on Kakashi's hand book

What is Anko planning? and who is Ino going to get paired with the only available Bachelors are Kiba, Choji, Kankuro, Shino or Sai?

Till next time…

GaaSakuforever O.o

Ja ne


	5. Author's Note Very IMPORTANT

THE RESULTS ARE IN AND THE STORIES THAT WILL BE UPDATED ON FRIDAY, SATURDAY, AND SUNDAY ARE:

Okay there was a tie so now I will be updating six stories

**Group 4 The Suna Phantom, Promised, Sakura's birthmark.**

**Group 5 It started with a bag of cookies, His pick, and Old friends we forget and remember.**

**Please read the author's note at the bottom of the upcoming stories to know when i shall be updating. **

**GaaSakuforever O.o**

Ja ne

.


	6. VERY IMPORTANT

Author's Note: HELLO EVERYONE! Sorry it's taking me long to update. Now the problem is since I have many stories I cannot choose which one to update. And I can not update them all because I have school. So please vote on my fanfiction page. I will close the poll on Thursday of this week, and place the results. I will replace this note with the winning choice story. Be on the look out. Don't forget to Read and Review!

Here are the choices

Group 1: His pick, instant grudges, the movie becomes real

or

Group 2: Old friends we forget and remember, Holiday special, It started with a bag of cookies

or

Group 3: Promised, Lost, I will break free

or

Group 4: Imprisoned, Glow in the dark mini-golf, The suna phantom

or

Group 5: Sakura's Birthmark, Neji the babysitter ,Gomenasai

or

Group 6: Mending the broken heart, These blind eyes of mine, Kakashi's handbook

Or

Choose carefully (you can choose up to 5), cause I will be not be updating some stories until the middle of Summer

GaaSakuforever O.o

Ja ne!


End file.
